Frequency synthesizers are commonly used in digital systems. In electronic circuits, particularly, in synchronous digital systems, frequency synthesizers are used to generate clock signals. Frequency synthesizers typically take the form of phase-locked loop (PLL) and delay-locked loop (DLL) circuits. A PLL includes a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO); however a DLL includes a delay line rather than a VCO.